User blog:Sixx Killer/My OC's any good?
|team = |previous team = Original Mew's |base of operations = Café Mew Mew |weapon = Mew Pistols (Guns) |status = Alive }} Outlaw Anderson (Mew Liquorish), is an Original Character (OC) from the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and the main heroines in the story When It All Comes Crashing Down (Found on Wattpad, Fanfiction and Mibba.) She is part of the Original Mews, also known as the Retro Mews and her D.N.A is merged with an African Wild Dog. 'Plot' Outlaw's Childhood Outlaw was originally born in America, and was raised in a broken home. In the end her parents split, and she went with her mother back to Japan. However, two weeks in her mother dies in a car crash, and Outlaw runs away, afraid to an orphanage. A kind old man takes her in, and this is where she first meets a character named Sammi, who originally was a mute. She later figures out the old man is abusing Sammi, so tries to protect Sammi one night. This leads to both girls lying injured on the floor, with the old man above them. A shining light appears and the girls black out. Outlaw is the first to awake, only to discover her and Sammi covered in blood, the old man lying dead on the floor. She wakes Sammi and they run away, before anyone can catch them. They spend the next few years on the streets, this is where she builds on her relationship with Sammi, and discovers the final original mew, Ashley. When It All Comes Crashing Down Outlaw is first introduced in the cafe, after Ryou lets the girls stay for a few nights. From the starts she seems to have a very vicious and closed of nature. It's later discovered that she has Wild Dog ears instead of normal ears, and a tail, after Ryou bumps into Ashley, and questions all the girls on it. However, it is only later discovered she's a Mew, after the cafe is attacked, and she is forced to transform in order to help, still unaware the other Mews even exist. Midway through the story, we learn that the three girls were created, when the first time round Ryou and Keiichiro did the experiment, it went wrong. They thought they had shut it down in time, before it damaged anyone (It was this event however, that made Ryou want to test the experiment on himself, before activating it again.) Sadly it had already gotten into three of the original five girls DNA, but due to the meltdown, the process wasn't completed, meaning even when the girls were in normal human form, they still had ears and tails of their Mew animal. It is later revealed that Outlaw may have insecurities in her life, as her love interest Keiichiro begins to break down the harsh walls she has set up for herself. This leads to her saving Keiichiro life, when in the middle of a battle. Personality On the outside, Outlaw appears to be very mean and bitchy, appearing mature but head strong. She does show clear love for her friends though, as she tries and plays the big sister role for her two younger team mates, she seems to be especially attached to Sammi, and will go so far as to call her 'Imouto' or 'Younger sister'. In battle though, her personality seems to change, as she is willing to co-operate with the other Mews, and put her life on the line for their. As the story develops, we learn that this is a facade, to hide her true feelings. Outlaw is actually very insecure in herself, as she believes she is nothing special, and fears she may become dead weight to people, if her emotional take control. Something her father told her years ago. She is hard working and very brave, and is often seen as the most physically strong out of the group when not in Mew form. Her hobbies consist of spending time outside, and making cakes (Something she discover later, under the guidance of Keiichiro.) She isn't a very picky eater, but refuses to eat sprouts or chips. Appearance Civilian Outlaw has dark brown hair. She normally just has it down, so it reaches her lower back, one side of her hair is cut short however, only reaching the bottom of her face. She wears a silver necklace with her mew charm on it, around her neck (the original design for the Mew pendant. Her clothing style is often described as 'Goth meets cowboys'. As a lot of her clothing is inspired by western, cowboy themes, but, she adds her own twist to it, usually adding things such as ripped skinny jeans and/or leather jackets etc. Giving it a slightly more rock n roll look. She wears a brown cowboy hat whenever she goes out, to hide her ears from the general public (Her tail is just curled up and wrapped around her leg inside her trousers.) Cafe Mew Mew She refuses to work at Café Mew Mew, but secretly helps out Keiichiro making cakes. When she does, she's often seen wearing an old X Japan band t-shirt, and black canvas trousers, along with a white apron. She'll also tie her hair back into a bun, leaving her side fringe in her face. Mew Mew When Outlaw is transformed, her hair turns jet black and eyes turn orange and sheer yellow-black Dog ears and tail become slightly more noticeable and brighter. Her hair is slightly spikier. She wears a black long sleeved crop top. She then wears a pair of black trousers, that legs wrap round her leg like the black ribbon on the right side, the left side cut of like shorts. Her gloves are black that reaches to her wrists. Her high heels are orange with black straps and reaches to her ankle. She has a black choker, with orange lace. She has orange lining her top, and outlining the feature in her trousers.. Her choker also has her Mew Charm dangling from it, replacing the silver necklace. Her Mew Mark is a pair of Canine teeth on the lower center of her back, just above the tail. Transformation Outlaw initiates her transformation by holding her pendant between her index and middle finger, showing a sideways peace sign across her eyes, turning them orange as she shouts "Mew Liquorish Metamorphoses". As the transformation begins, ribbon seems to wrap around her legs, forming her trousers, while her arms are pointed down. She then raises her arms to shoulder height, as her top appears on her. She then raises her hands above her head, crossing them slightly, this is queue for her gloves to wrap around her hands, before her Mew pistols transforming into them. She does a spin, and is this is going on, her tail and ears grow slightly, as they become brighter and more noticeable. She then does her final pose. Outlaw's weapons are the Mew Pistols and her attack is Ribbon Liquorish Blaze. This attack involves her throwing her pistols in the air, where they merge to form Liquorish Titan, a larger more powerful gun. She catches the gun, and fires it at the enemy. The Liquorish Titan is a laser gun. Mew Liquorish can also use her Mew pistols as normal pistols, however, she does have to reload and can run out of bullets. Category:Blog posts